


Maybe He’s Amazed

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Computer Science Major Poe, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, POV Ben Solo, Pre-Slash, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben, an aspiring writer, meets Poe in college, and they become friends.





	Maybe He’s Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It’s before class starts that he really notices the young man sitting behind him. Ben turns around, eyes away from his phone for a change, and really notices the young man. He’s quite handsome, Ben can’t help but notice, with his curly black hair and expressive brown eyes.

  
“Hello,” Ben says awkwardly. He’s not terribly good at making conversation. If anything, considering that it’s his first year here, it really only makes things a lot worse.

  
The man smiles, and there’s something about his face that just lights up in that moment.

“Hello,” he says. “You waiting on Professor Madine too?”

  
“Yeah.” Professor Madine is definitely later than usual to history class. Which is a little odd, all things considered.

  
“It’s not like him to be late for class. Not really.” The man sweeps his curly black hair out of his eyes, and Ben wishes he wouldn’t do that; it’s pretty distracting.

  
“Not really,” Ben says.

  
“So what’s your name?”

  
“Ben.” Ben says.

  
“Nice to meet you, Ben. I’m Poe Dameron.”

And there’s something in Poe’s voice and gaze that makes Ben like him almost immediately, and he smiles despite himself.

  
“Nice to meet you, Poe.”

  
“So,” Poe says, “This your first year?”

  
Ben nods. He’s grateful at least that he hasn’t gone to a college away from home yet. He has a feeling that even the possibility would make him full on panic. Back when he was seventeen, he nearly broke down at the idea of growing up. It’s gotten a little easier now, but he still can’t quite believe he’s now a college student.

  
“What are you majoring in?”

  
“Writing,” Ben says. “What about you?”

  
Poe shrugs. “Computers. Been around computers my whole life, so I figured that I’d major in them. Have you been around writing your whole life, Ben?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“What are you writing about?”

  
Ben sighs. “Well,” he says, “There’s this character I’m writing. His name’s Kylo Ren, and he’s not exactly a good person.” And that’s putting it mildly. “But I’m basically taking this usual science fiction villain and I’m kind of examining how he’d…become a villain.”

  
Poe nods. He looks pretty interested, not like he should start running in the other direction. That’s a good sign. “So sort of like Doctor Horrible?”

  
Ben laughs. “Yeah. Though no one’s singing.”

  
“Is it a book?”

  
“Book series,” Ben said. “I just have to write book one to get it off the ground.”

  
He has to admit that he’s pretty amazed. Here he is, in his first class, and he’s actually talking to someone. And it’s all normal too. Score one for Ben Solo, he thinks.

  
“It sounds really cool,” says Poe.

  
“Thanks. So, what do you do?”

  
They go on like this, talking about internships they’ve had, different stories from them (and Ben has to be amazed at some of the stories from Poe’s internship), more about Ben’s books, etc. It’s later that Professor Madine comes in with the others, and Ben and Poe quiet. Madine clears his throat.

  
“Sorry I’m late,” he says. “Now, as we discussed previously…”

  
It’s after history that Ben turns to look at him. “So, see you again sometime?”

  
“See you again.” Poe smiles, and there’s something about that smile that makes Ben feel pleasantly shy. Something he’s not used to. He’s used to feeling unpleasantly, but not pleasantly, shy. (Years of living with the legacy of your biological grandfather being one of the most hated criminals in history will do that to you)

  
Maybe that’s a first.

  
Maybe he’s amazed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ouch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203932) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [We're nobodies and nothing else matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403267) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [Happily devoted to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413731) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)
  * [I got you, I won't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437980) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
